Una historia sin final
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Que sucedió, fue todo tan inesperado, pero el partió para no volver, ella fue rechazada y ya descubierta, olvidada aun su vida no podía tener rumbo, las puertas de sobresalir no estaban abiertas... hoy por fin una llego hasta su puerta... ya es tiempo de volar


_**FIC**_

**_Una historia sin final_**

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

\- ¡Amor! ¡Nos bajamos del autobús!

\- ¡Si!

\- ¡El cambio!

\- ¡Mi vida! El autobús ya se fue, me traje lo mas importante. ¡tu!

La pareja camino abrazada, mientras su conversación por no tomar el cambio era escuchada por ella, quien, con un suspiro, bajaba su rostro recordando, aquel que ya no volvería a ver. Su novio, su prometido, el hombre que más la había amado, y que por asares del destino, ya no estaba a su lado. - ¡Jamás te voy a olvidar, mi amor!

Las lagrimas la traicionaron y decidida a no seguir mirando parejas aceleraba el paso, para poder irse a casa. Su departamento, su sagrado y minúsculo departamento, pero suyo, nada ni nadie en el mundo podía decirle nada, lo había tenido todo, su amor, su felicidad y así como había llegado de sorpresa e inesperado, lo había perdido. Recordar viendo parejas abrazadas, era recordar a su amado, quien tanto se esforzaba por ella, para que un día se casaran, pero su familia fue el primero de los impedimentos, luego su nivel socio económico y para finalizar… su persona sin apellido, sin familia.

Recordaba como se había enfrentado a todos por ella, pero el no deseaba que la lastimaran y no la presentaba, iban a huir, para casarse por su cuenta, y esa huida, jamás llegó. Un accidente automovilístico y Anthony despareció de su vida. Los periódicos anunciaron sus graves lesiones y al final, tuvo que enterarse por un periódico local, que había fallecido. No podía acercarse a su familia, demasiado dolor, hiciera lo que hiciese, no la dejarían despedirse. En un mes más cumpliría un año de su partida, aun incrementando sus horas laborales, no podía ver en otras personas su sonrisa, su mirada, sus abrazos, sus conversaciones. Poco a poco había ido superando la perdida, sin embargo, jamás el olvido.

\- ¿Candy? Que bueno que llegas, te dejaron un paquete lo deje en tu puerta.

\- Gracias, señora Laura.

\- Anda, que lo acabo de poner.

Subía y un sobre grueso estaba en su puerta. Lo tomaba e ingresaba a su departamento curiosa por lo que había recibido, al abrirlo, se sorprendía, su ingreso para viajar fuera del país había sido aceptada, confirmaba que podía contar con un año de trabajo y lugar de residencia. Un sueldo atractivo e instrucciones para viajar en cinco días, luego volvía a ver la fecha de cuando se había enviado el paquete y había sido casi un mes, pero los traslados le habían quitado el tiempo. Tenía que decidirse, era ahora o nunca. Anthony jamás volvería a la vida y ella tenía que salir de Chicago.

Se iba corriendo a su habitación y notaba que tenía por pagar un mes de renta, pero con el deposito se podía cubrir, los recibos estaban pagados, no poseía muchas cosas, cinco días para irse y no volver.

Una semana después bajaba en un lugar árido, seco, con un sol picante a plena luz del día. Un hombre con barba y lentes obscuros mostraba su nombre en un letrero que decía "Srita. Candice". Era alto, rubio, de manera descuidada se encontraba recargado en un viejo jeep.

\- Buenas tardes, señor. Yo soy Candy White.

El hombre soltaba los labios, no respondía, solo se quedaba sin decir nada, se enderezaba y se ponía de pie y se quitaba los lentes para verla bien.

Candy al notar que no decía nada, vio una mirada azul cielo, lo observo de la misma manera que el lo hacía y con una sonrisa, le dio un golpe suave en el antebrazo y agregaba,

\- Ya sé, le dijeron Candice, siempre me cambian el nombre por formalidad, pero si me dice Candice o Candy es igual. Supongo que usted me llevará al lugar donde residiré o quizás al lugar donde voy a trabajar.

\- ¡Disculpe! Realmente esperaba… lo siento, es que no me imagine que…

La voz masculina, sorprendió a la doctora, vio que al ponerse de pie era muy alto, pero su voz era modulada y suave, a pesar de la barba y del descuido de su imagen, notaba que era joven, y como la miraba, sospechaba que esperaban a una mujer mayor y no a ella. Antes de que dijera más trato de componerse y de manera apresurada, empujo su maleta a la parte trasera del jeep y comentaba,

\- No importa, ¿vino por mí? ¿Cree que haya otra persona con el nombre de Candice?

\- No lo creo. Permítame.

Abría la puerta y la cerraba, lentamente caminaba meditando y se iba a su lugar para iniciar una carrera de más de dos horas. El camino era terregoso, los vidrios se mantenían arriba y el clima del auto trabajaba bien. La seriedad del hombre la puso nerviosa, pero cerrando los ojos recordaba la mirada que tenía al quitarse los lentes y como se había sorprendido al verla, le mostraba ese color cielo primaveral despejado en un azul celeste que una vez había visto antes.

Albert notaba que estaba muy callada, pero como le decía que… la había conocido por fotografía y que su sobrino le había dicho que se iba a casar con ella, en menos de un mes y al regresar para ir como padrino a su boda, le habían informado que se había cancelado. Que Anthony se había ido a Europa desilusionado, porque la chica lo había pensado mejor y no deseaba casarse con él.

Ahora estaba ahí, a su lado, que cosas era el destino, la prometida de Anthony era la doctora que solicitaba la beca Andrew para apoyar a las personas de bajos recursos y trabajar tiempo completo a cambio de residencia y alimentos. ¿Por qué había decidido cambiar su vida tan drásticamente? Era bonita, su mirada en un precioso color verde y se notaba que había superado su fracaso con Anthony, o al menos puso distancia de por medio.

\- Señorita Candy, ¿desea algo de beber?

\- Si, gracias. ¿Usted cómo se llama? Albert le entregaba una botella fresca de agua embotellada del medio entre los asientos, respondiendo

\- Albert.

\- Mucho gusto. ¿Desde hace cuanto trabaja en este lugar?

\- Casi un año. Vine por… parte de la compañía y… luego me quedé, ya no pude…

\- Espero que me pase igual, ojalá este lugar también sirva para quedarme mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Le gusta viajar?

\- No lo sé. Es la primera vez que viajo.

\- ¿Su familia, no la extrañará?

\- No tengo familia. Soy huérfana.

\- ¡Lo siento!

\- ¡Oh no! Realmente no conocí a mis padres, soy de un orfelinato.

\- ¡Oh!

Albert se quedaba meditando, Anthony jamás le dijo nada de eso, solo que se había enamorado y que se iba a casar con ella, sin embargo, al final no lo hizo. Ahora se encontraba en Inglaterra, trabajaba con otros socios y no hablaba jamás de ella. Estar lejos de la familia, era algo difícil de entender, pero si Anthony siempre había vivido en un estatus alto, ¿Cómo la había conocido? Sus amistades eran de nivel alto, la tía abuela siempre decía que salía de un auto a otro, ahora tenía una nueva novia. Al parecer no la amaba tanto después de todo.

Animales salvajes comenzaron a aparecer, Candy comenzó a emocionarse y a sonreír llamando la atención de su chofer, al ver como los miraba ofrecía,

\- ¿Deseas conocer el área? Alla hay elefantes, del otro lado del río hay leones y panteras, es muy hermoso cuando baja el sol y todos vienen a beber.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Que interesante! Nunca había visto tantos animales, solo en el zoológico.

\- Aquí están protegidos. Cruzando estas zonas llegaremos hasta la clínica. Es pequeña, pero abundan las personas.

\- Si, me lo imagino. Me comentaron que hay muchos niños.

\- ¿Le gustan los niños?

\- Si, viví con muchos cuando estaba en el orfelinato, y… creo que por eso estudie medicina.

\- ¿Tal vez su gusto por los niños es mas grande que… el amor a su novio?

\- No. No tengo novio. Candy bajo su rostro, con tristeza y Albert supo que no fue ella la que terminó el noviazgo, tuvo que ser él.

\- Lo dice como si…

\- ¿Cómo si recordara a alguien? Si, fue hace mucho tiempo, pero no pudo ser.

\- Lo siento.

\- Así es la vida, en este oficio, se ve mucho eso. ¡Mire! ¡Que belleza!

\- Las jirafas son muy bonitas, siempre llaman la atención.

\- ¡Este lugar es increíble!

\- A muchos no les gusta el clima, las lluvias repentinas y abundantes y el calor infernal indómito, no todos ven la belleza que usted dice.

\- No todos tienen el gusto por ver la vida correr. Que hermoso lugar. Parece como si hubiera llegado al paraíso que tanto decía la madre María.

\- Supongo que sí.

Candy se ruborizaba, el la veía sonriente, apenas lo conocía y ya estaba compartiendo mucho de ella con alguien, ella estaba ahí para hacer una vida nueva, olvidar el pasado y el, era un empleado de la empresa que le había brindado la oportunidad de salir de la tristeza para encontrar un lugar donde trabajar, que no la limitara, ni la cercara, ni estuviera con esa clase de personas que por estar en un nivel alto, pueden obligar a otros a dejarla sin oportunidades de trabajo, de salir adelante y de continuar luchando por vivir.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

**Este titulo es la esencia de la historia, no el como se quedará la historia...**

**deseando les abra mucho su imaginación, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Un abrazo a la Distancia**

**Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
